


Triptych

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s03e08 Novus Ordo Seclorum, Pretentious, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It is many things.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda just happened too. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I'm just gonna ignore what Cliffy said about how Ichabod, Jenny, and Joe would be coping after the events of the midseason finale.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nullrefer.com/?https://finnrye.tumblr.com/)!

Jenny's grief is a wild animal that sits in her chest where her heart ought to be. It lashes out with teeth and claws, tearing flesh, drawing blood, breaking bones. Nothing, _no one_ is left unscarred. 

***

Ichabod’s grief changes its shape constantly, like the shifting sands of the Sahara. One day it is an imp that taunts him most cruelly, entangles him in games of “what if” ( _What if I’d sacrificed myself in her place? What if I’d found another way? What if I’d been brave enough to go after her? What if I'd been brave enough to—_ ) and the next, it is the safe embrace of the past, of comfort and familiarity. 

It wears many different masks. He never knows which guise it will take from one day to the next.

Ichabod's grief is never one thing. It is many things. It is everything, all at once.

***

Joe’s grief is heavy and dull, all its sharp edges sanded down. Every time he thinks he's finally caught hold of it, it slides from his grip and returns to its home in his chest.


End file.
